Secret Santa
by LALALALOVEmee
Summary: She had to admit this was definitely better than what she had expected. A very late Xmas fic. Happy Holidays!
1. Secret Santa

A/N: Some late holiday fluff! This was originally a oneshot, but I decided to cut it into a few chapters for convenience and light reading. I'm sorry if I get any of the characters wrong. It's my first time writing a Gakuen Alice fic. Concrit is appreciated!

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

Secret Santa

* * *

"That being said, let's have a Christmas party! It'll be fun!" Mikan exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air for emphasis.

"You're right. That would be a lot fun," agreed Yuu.

"But a normal party is boring. It wouldn't be any different from every year." Sumire argued, although encouragingly. Even though the sassy girl was rather stingy, everyone knew she just wanted to help make the event successful. After all, for the past few years, the only thing the group did on Christmas was feast and dance. After a while, the usual routine did get boring.

"I know! We could play Secret Santa!" Anna suggested. Mikan's head perked up.

"That sounds great! We're going to have so much fun!" the brunette grinned. Then, "So what is this 'Secret Santa'?"

Everyone's jaw seemed to drop at that instance. Everyone except Natsume who only muttered, "As expected from the airhead."

"Hey!" she countered, sticking her tongue out. "I've never heard of it before! You can't blame me."

"That's okay," giggled Nonoko. "It's a simple game. You put everyone's name in a box. Then you close your eyes and pick one name out."

"Without telling anyone who you got –that's what makes it fun- you get a gift for them!" Anna continued for her.

"If you're afraid you'll get something you won't like, you can put a list of items under your name like a wish list," Sumire added. "Get it, idiot?"

Mikan nodded vigorously before pouting.

"Don't call me an idiot."

* * *

"Okay, is everyone ready?" After roaming the room for nods, Yuu passed the box around. "Fold your paper in half and put it in here." When it was Natsume's turn to put his sheet of paper in the box, Ruka spoke up.

"To be honest, I'm surprised you're participating, Natsume."

"Polka dots forced me." He gestured towards Mikan who was grinning deviously as she scribbled something last minute.

They all knew she had just put some sort of food down.

* * *

"Hotaru! Who did you get?" Mikan chirped.

"You're not supposed to tell," the composed girl deadpanned.

"Oh, right. Hehe, I forgot!"

Mikan stared down at her own sheet, reading the contents over. _  
_

_Huh? This is..._

Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. This would take some brainstorming.

~.~.~.~.~

After Mikan left, Hotaru took out the tiny scrap of paper and stared down at it, sighing. She had to get to work on this invention right away.

~.~.~.~.~

Mochu sat on his seat, studying the sheet in front of him. He had no clue on how he was going to obtain even one item on the list.

~.~.~.~.~

Sumire crossed her legs, looking thoughtful. "Hm…"

~.~.~.~.~

Yuu read the sheet over. He read it again. And again. And again. Then, he sighed. "I better go to Central Town…"

~.~.~.~.~

Anna blinked. Then, she smiled. "Perfect! I know just the thing!"

~.~.~.~.~

Nonoko gave the small sheet of paper a long look. A very long look. "What…?"

~.~.~.~.~

Koko stared down at his sheet of paper with the same smiling expression he usually wears. "…I see!"

Just what did he see, no one knew.

~.~.~.~.~

A bead of sweat rolled down Ruka's forehead, which made him look hotter according to Sumire. But Ruka had no time to worry about his fangirls. His Secret Santa partner just _had_ to put something so…so…_expected_ down. Great.

"…I see!" came Koko's voice from across the classroom. Ruka looked at Koko.

_That's right! I can ask Koko!_

"Koko," Ruka walked up to his classmate. "Can you do me a favour?"

"Does it involve cheating?" came his immediate reply. After all, Koko's alice was pretty useful in these kinds of situations.

Ruka paused for a moment to think of a good answer. "Yes…and no. You see…" He turned his sheet over and flashed it in Koko's face. He had no time to turn away, so he ended up reading it.

After a few seconds, Koko spoke. "I _do_ see."

"So will you help me now?"

Koko gave him the thumbs up. "Leave it to me!"

~.~.~.~.~

Now Natsume didn't usually partake in such activities, but _she_ had convinced him to join. Somehow, she _always_ managed to sway him with her words.

"_You'll have fun, Natsume!" _

"_Teasing you is enough fun for me."_

"_Hey! Take that back!"_

"_No."_

"_Okay, okay. I get it. You like having me around. No need to beat around the bush."_

"_I'm not." _

"_How can I convince you to participate?"_

"_You can't."_

"_Okay, well I'll convince you with words then. Nothing beats the adrenaline and excitement of not knowing who your Secret Santa is!"_

"_You've never done this before. How would you know?"_

"_Uh- I know! I'm smart!"_

"_I'm highly against that." _

"_Whatever! Secret Santa is fun! If you can still stand your ground at the exchange party, then I'll do whatever you want for an hour!"_

"_An hour?"_

"_A day! Just because I know you'll lose!"_

"_Hm…interesting. I accept."_

It was a bet, but he knew only _she_ could get him so riled up for a stupid little game. With that in mind, he crumpled the sheet of paper in his hand, stuffing it in his pocket.

He would win, no matter what.

He smirked. _This is gonna be _so_ easy_.

* * *

A/N: This is really late for a Christmas fic, and I'm sorry! I just had to write this! The idea came to me when I realized how lonely I was on Christmas. :D Thank you for reading!

Next Chapter: To: Nonoko & Anna


	2. To: Nonoko & Anna

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

To: Nonoko & Anna

* * *

About a week later, the whole crew got together for the exchange party.

"Did everyone put their presents under the tree?" After most of the group nodded, Yuu continued. "This is how the exchange will go. I will randomly pick up a present and call out the person it is gifted to. Then, the person will unwrap it and show everyone here what it is. You can tell us what you wrote on your wish list too. Then, you guess who gave it to you. Is that clear?"

"Yes!" came a chorus of replies.

"Okay, first up." Yuu bent to his knees and looked at each present. Then, he picked up a box wrapped in sparkly pink wrapping paper. "This one is addressed to Nonoko-chan."

"Yay!" Nonoko smiled, going up to receive her present. Off to the side, Sumire shifted uncomfortably.

After Yuu handed the box to her, she unwrapped it gently, careful not to rip the wrapping paper.

"You don't have to be so careful," Sumire grumbled.

"I want to preserve it nicely," the chemist explained. "I like to keep the packaging from all my presents. After all, they are a part of the present too!"

At that, Sumire blushed a little. "H-huh, I see."

After unwrapping it, Nonoko lifted the lid off the box. "Oh my gosh! Thank you!" she gasped. Heads moved forward to see what got the girl so excited. "There's everything in here! Flasks, beakers, scoopulas! This is just what I needed! All my chemistry equipment are getting old. Thank you so much!"

"Was this what you put on your wish list?" asked Yuu.

"Yes! And these are all such high quality equipment too!" Nonoko examined each item in the box with care. "Thank you, Sumire-chan!"

"W-w-w-w-w-whaa? Why me?" Sumire stuttered.

"You got all this for me, right?" Nonoko offered her all-knowing smile. "You've been on edge ever since Yuu picked up my present. It has to be you! So thank you!"

All heads turned to Sumire who blushed madly. "Y-yeah, it is."

"Yay! Congratulations!" Mikan cheered. "You got it right!"

"Of course, I only got the best quality for you. You should thank me!" Sumire crossed her arms and legs, turning her head to the side. It was a bashful expression exclusive to Sumire.

"But she _did _thank you, like, four times," Mikan said. To that, she got a punch in the head, courtesy of Sumire.

* * *

"This one's for Anna."

"I wonder what I got…" Anna spoke in a singsong manner, staring everyone down with the eyes of a hawk. She did not fail to notice Mochu's stiff posture, and she giggled.

Cutting the tape with scissors and opening the shoe box –very bad wrapping, but she kept that to herself- she grinned from ear to ear. "Spices! And so many of them! How did you get all these, Mochu?"

"IT IS NOT ME."

"Silly Mochu! Of course it's you! You're sweating bullets!" Anna looked at the box and took out each bottle of spices. "Oh my! You even got the rarest of them! Mouse blood!"

Everyone in the room gulped. That didn't sound very tasty.

"This was exactly what I wanted. Thank you, Mochu!"

"You asked for mouse blood?" Sumire looked disgusted.

"Yes! It helps spice up my cakes!"

"I don't think cakes need to be spicy, but I found it for you anyway," Mochu admitted finally.

"How did you find all these?" Anna inquired.

"I had to go to Central Town and do some (shady) trading, but it paid off. You're welcome."

"Thanks again! I'll go make something for you guys with these new ingredients right now!"

"NO THANKS," everyone replied simultaneously.

* * *

A/N: I made up that mouse blood thing...hehe. Reviews are always nice. :) Thanks for reading!

Next chapter: To Yuu & Sumire


	3. To: Yuu & Sumire

Review Responses...  
**AnimeMango** (Chapter 2): Thank you! I am too! It's just so much fun! Thank you for reviewing!

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

To: Yuu & Sumire

* * *

"Wow, this one's huge. And it's for me!" Yuu exclaimed. "I'm opening it now!"

"Open it! Open it! I put a lot of thinking into it!" Mikan encouraged until she realized her mistake. She had just given herself away. "Oops."

"Idiot," Hotaru and Natsume mumbled before shooting each other glares.

Seeing Mikan depressed, he smiled. "It's alright, Mikan. Thank you." Unwrapping the clumsily wrapped present (so clumsy that Natsume strongly believed if Mikan hadn't exposed herself, the wrapping would have given it away), he peered into the box. It was an arts and crafts kit of some sort.

"It's a Christmas ornament kit! We can make them together and hang them on the tree afterwards!" Mikan explained. "You wanted everyone to be happy on your wish list, so I thought what better way than making ornaments together! So how did I do?" At the moment, she resembled a puppy waiting for a treat or a compliment. Natsume didn't admit it, but he secretly thought it was cute.

"It's brilliant, Mikan-chan! I think everyone would be really pleased! We can start this while continuing with the presents!" Yuu grinned. Mikan was amazing, he thought. Only she could be this considerate.

"Still, I feel really bad for not giving anything to you directly. This…fulfills your wish list, but in the end, it's not for you," Mikan apologized. "I'm sorry."

"No, trust me. This is way better than I hoped for," he assured her. "Thank you."

* * *

"To Shouda Sumire," Yuu read off the tag on the bag.

"Hmm, this better be good." Sumire tried to hide her excitement, but Mikan could see her façade was slipping. She smiled. Even Sumire had started to warm up to the gang.

Looking into the bag, she found a box. Taking it out, she realized it was rather heavy. Too light to be Natsume and Ruka (she had put both of their names on her wish list), but way too heavy to be a stamped sheet of paper (she had put down "permission for a higher budget for the official Natsume and Ruka fanclub" on there too).

"What's this? A camera?" It was very high tech, and knowing this, her Secret Santa could only be one person. "Imai, I suppose."

"It is an automatic camera. Setting a specific name into the system will allow it to automatically capture photos when the specified person walks into the room. That being said, there is a limit. You can only submit one person's name into the system. Please choose carefully. You may also wish to insert a teacher's name to blackmail them to increase your club budget," Hotaru explained.

At this point, Sumire was looking at her Secret Santa like she was a saint. She practically pounced on to Hotaru. "Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She was about to kiss Hotaru on the cheek when Hotaru released the baka gun on Sumire.

"Continue that and I will reprogram it so it won't be able to take pictures of Natsume or Ruka."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Sumire was on her knees, bowing.

"Too bad we won't allow you to take photos of us," Natsume threatened. Stealing the camera from her, he inserted Jinno-sensei's name into the system and pressed enter.

Sumire's scream could be heard from down the hall.

* * *

A/N: I have nothing against Jinno-sensei, just saying. Reviews and constructive criticism help! Thanks for reading!

Next Chapter: To: Koko, Mochu, & Hotaru


	4. To: Koko, Mochu, & Hotaru

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

To: Koko, Mochu, & Hotaru

* * *

"Koko, this is for you."

Repeating the same process as everyone else, Koko unwrapped his gift. "Yes! Salvation! Food!" In the box was a bunch of little gingerbread cookies.

He was about to dig in when the gingerbread cookies stood up and ran out of the room.

"Uh…food?" he called after them. They didn't come back. The fact that these cookies _got up_ and _moved_ could only mean one thing. "Anna?"

"Hehe…yes?"

Koko turned to Anna slowly. Then, in one quick movement, he grabbed Anna's shoulders and cried. But because this was Koko, and because Koko always smiles, his tears were accompanied by his usual grin. It was kind of creepy, Anna had to admit.

"Eek! I'm sorry! D-don't cry, Koko! I'll make more for you!" Anna placated, albeit unsuccessfully.

"They'll just run away again!"

"Y-you asked for food. This was the best I could do!"

The group didn't know whether Koko (who had asked for food on his wish list) was lucky or unlucky to have gotten Anna (who has the strangest cooking alice) as his Secret Santa.

* * *

"Mochu, you're up."

Silently taking the gift and opening it, Mochu peered into the box. Out came an explosion. After being hit in the face by sparkles and a (hopefully) harmless gas, he took another glance inside the box. There was nothing.

"What's this about?" He wasn't angry to be exact. He didn't really know what to expect. He didn't even know what he had wanted; anything was fine. That's why he hadn't written anything on his wish list.

"You asked for nothing," Nonoko explained meekly, mistaking his indifference for suppressed anger.

"So you got me nothing?"

"Um...Yes?"

Silence.

"The explosion was nice."

"Thank you."

* * *

"Hotaru. This one's for you."

Natsume, Hotaru, and Ruka all noticed how Yuu didn't need to look at the tag to see who the present was for, but they decided to keep quiet.

"Hm…nice," Hotaru commented as soon as she had the box opened with her Box Opener Ver. 2.0. (It can open all types of boxes, no matter the size or the method in which it was sealed in!)

Inside was an assortment of machine parts, but no instruction manual was enclosed with it.

Hotaru took the machine parts out one by one, examining each one as she did so. "This will work rather nicely with this. These three parts can combine to make the engine of a robot. You even put in an extra hard drive, Yuu. Nice. I needed the extra memory for the project I've been working on."

"I had that with me all these years, but I never used it. I thought you might have a better use for it," Yuu paused. "…Hold on, how-?"

"Too obvious," Natsume provided for Hotaru, who was still in Lala land with the machine parts. Her eyes were glazed over with sparkles, which always happens when she has another brilliant idea in store.

"Wow, Hotaru. Can I see?" Mikan reached out for one, but was knocked over by the baka gun.

"I can enhance the baka gun with this," Hotaru grinned diabolically.

Mikan gulped. She was in for a good beating.

* * *

A/N: Interesting fact that I randomly made up! The Box Opener Ver. 1.0 could only open boxes of a certain size, so it was upgraded to open boxes of other sizes as well. Always looking forward to any reviews! Thank you for reading!

Next Chapter: To: Natsume & Ruka


	5. To: Natsume & Ruka

Review Responses...  
**AnimeMango** (Chapter 4): Thank you so much! I'm so happy! ^^ Here is the next chapter!

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

To: Natsume & Ruka

* * *

"Huh? That's strange. Three people haven't gotten gifts yet, but there are only two presents left…and they're both for Natsume!" Yuu announced, puzzled by this mystery.

"WHAT? WHERE'S MY GIFT? WHY DOES NATSUME GET TWO GIFTS?" Mikan shouted. "THIS ISN'T FAIR!"

"Calm down, polka dots. It isn't my fault you're unwanted."

"Natsume!" she was about to slap him on the chest, but he merely dodged.

"So, uh…I guess we should get Natsume to open these presents."

Ignoring Mikan's murderous glare, Natsume accepted the two gifts. The first was in a small bag. Lifting the contents out of the box, he realized it was a photo.

A photo of Mikan.

He quickly stuffed it back into the bag before anyone (especially her) could notice.

"Hey, what was in there? Natsume!" Mikan pestered.

"None of your business. It's _my_ gift, not yours." He quickly sent a silent prayer to Koko so he would not read his mind before proceeding to the second gift.

Unwrapping it, he found a photo frame. And the photo frame just had to be a perfect fit for the photo.

"Aw, that's sweet!" Anna cheered.

"It's a little ordinary," Sumire critiqued.

"What did you even ask for?" Mikan questioned. She was angry, Natsume could tell, but she wasn't angry enough to suppress her usual curious self.

"Money, a certain idiot to grow a chest worth molesting, and world domination," Natsume deadpanned.

Mikan's protest was immediate. Everyone ignored her, because they all had to agree: she did have a very flat chest.

"How did that earn you a photo frame and a sheet of paper though?" Mochu wondered out loud, zoning out the brunette's loud bickering.

Natsume wanted to say that it wasn't a sheet of paper, but a very cute photo of Mikan in her bathing suit. But he would never admit to that. Instead, he just shrugged.

"Okay, so who do you think it was?" Yuu asked. Since the present wasn't related to any of their alices in any way, everyone thought he had no way of telling. But he hadn't been paying attention to the previous gifts for no reason. Eliminating the possibilities, his possible Secret Santa could only be Ruka or Koko. And since the gifts were wrapped separately (one a lot clumsier than the other), he concluded that somehow, both Ruka and Koko were in on this.

"Ruka...and Koko."

"That's impossible," Yuu said. "Each person was only given one sheet of paper."

"I suppose Koko's alice has something to do with this," Natsume guessed, raising an eyebrow and gesturing at Koko to explain the details. Everyone's attention turned to the mind reader.

"He's pretty much right," Koko shrugged. "His real Secret Santa was Ruka, but because Natsume had to be a liar and put all those things on his wish list, Ruka had to come to me for help. He asked me to look into Natsume's thoughts and see what he really wanted. All I found was-"

At the death glare he was receiving from Natsume, Koko paused and rephrased his words.

"So after finding out what Natsume truly wanted, Ruka traded his freedom in exchange for a photo of 'it' from-"

Now a death glare from Hotaru and Ruka. Once again, Koko rephrased his words.

"So after obtaining that photo by rather unfair means, Ruka was able to finish his Secret Santa shopping. But then I was left. The person I had was Ruka. On his wish list, he said he wanted-"

Ruka's glare seemed to darken. Koko retorted this time.

"This part is vital for the whole thing to make sense. Can't you swallow up your pride just this once?"

"Fine," muttered Ruka reluctantly.

"Right, so as I was saying, Ruka wanted Natsume to be happy. So I decided to get something to accompany that lonely photo –a photo frame! It was perfect!"

"I see," Yuu said after no one spoke up. "But are you okay with that, Ruka? You didn't get a present."

"Then I'm just like you," he offered an exhausted smile. He was referring to how they both preferred seeing their important someone happy. In Yuu's case, it was the whole gang, but in Ruka's case, it was Natsume. And to some degree, Mikan too.

"I don't get it," Mikan blurted out.

"You're an idiot," Natsume sighed, lightly knocking the girl on the head.

"Yeah, that's great and everything," she said slowly, rubbing her head. "So everyone got their gifts one way or another, but where's mine?"

No one spoke.

"The only person left is…Natsume," Yuu revealed slowly, unsure whether he should say it or not.

Everyone stared at Natsume.

Mikan gasped. "You had me the whole time? And you didn't give me anything?"

He remained silent, giving her his usual stoic look. The slight raise in a fine eyebrow only irked the girl some more.

"You could have at least _tried_ to give me something! Like Nonoko-chan did for Mochu –and he didn't even write anything on his wish list! I actually wrote something, and they're not hard to obtain! Okay, maybe two of them were kind of hard, but still!"

"Look-" Natsume started, but was stopped when Mikan got out of her seat.

"Forget it! I'm happy that everyone else got their gift and that they're happy! That's all that matters!"

There were tears in her eyes, Natsume noticed. She wasn't happy as it was. She was lying to herself.

Roughly wiping her eyes, Mikan walked to the door. "I'm going to…to cool down a little. Continue with the party. I'll be back," she smiled lightly. It was forced.

* * *

"What are you getting her so angry for?" Mochu sighed, bringing a drink over to Natsume.

He didn't accept it. "It was on instinct."

"Let me guess, you were just teasing her?"

He didn't reply, but Mochu knew the answer to that question. After all, when did Natsume ever cease teasing Mikan? It was practically in his blood! He loved getting a rise out of Mikan. She was cute when she was angry, and Natsume had to agree with that.

"Sheesh, some lover boy you are," Mochu sighed. "And you even asked me to trade papers with you. How did you even know I had her?"

"Koko."

"Ah, that explains that."

A heavy silence fell over them.

"Just go," Mochu suddenly pushed. "You already have her gift. She's probably alone right now. It's the perfect chance to give it to her."

He didn't have to repeat himself. By the time he had turned to face Natsume, he was already gone.

* * *

A/N: Natsume's a pervert. And I like him like that. What. Anyway, next chapter's the last. And I love reading reviews! (Just putting that out there, ya feel?) Thanks for reading!

Next Chapter: To: Mikan


	6. To: Mikan

Review Responses...**  
XxJMLxX** (Chapter 5): That's fine. Yes, poor Mikan...or not! This chapter will reveal her Christmas gift! Thank you for reviewing!

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

To: Mikan

* * *

"Stupid Natsume!" she cried to herself.

Mikan wasn't greedy…_that_ greedy. Sure, she had put "to obtain Triple Star status" on her wish list, but she had also put something meaningful in there: "a visit to her grandfather". These were definitely hard to obtain, but that's why she had also put something small on there last minute: chocolate kisses. She loved those chocolates so much! Mostly because they were chocolate and they tasted good, but also because of their cute size and unique shape. Heck, she didn't even care if it wasn't a Hershey's chocolate kiss anymore. Any chocolate would do!

It wasn't the fact that her Secret Santa hadn't gotten anything for her that got her so upset, but it was because _Natsume_ hadn't gotten her anything. She thought that if it was Natsume, he would at least do _something_ for her! But he didn't, and that was what made her sad.

Another tear escaped. "Ah! I don't care anymore!"

"So you don't want your present?"

She turned around. Standing not far from her was Natsume.

"Natsume!" She was surprised. She didn't think he would come for her. Then, regaining her composure, she furrowed her eyebrows at him. "What are you here for? If you think I'm going to forgive you, then you're out of luck."

"Your present," he started, taking something out of his pocket. She didn't get to see what it was before he took the wrapper off and popped it into his mouth. Then, he slowly approached her.

"That was my present? And you _ate _it _right_ in front of me?" The nerve of this boy!

He didn't answer. He merely grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to him, covering the rest of the distance.

"What are you doing, Natsume?"

He took her chin and raised her face up to his.

"Wha-"

Before she could finish her question, he had her lips sealed by his own. Her protests were muffled by his lips, but the vibrations her voice sent through their kiss sent pleasant chills down his back. He moaned in response, and Mikan's brain seemed to stop functioning. Taking this chance, he pushed his tongue out and forced her lips open. Before she could stop him, he slipped something into her mouth.

Chocolate.

This flavour…this texture…this shape…It was, without a doubt, a Hershey's kiss.

The piece of chocolate had already melted a bit in Natsume's mouth, so it was warm and soft by the time it entered her mouth. If this was anyone else, she would have felt disgusted, but she didn't. It wasn't disgusting at all. It was Natsume. And somehow, he had made this whole action into something far from disgusting and way too close to erotic for her comfort.

The kiss didn't end there though. After inserting the small chocolate into her mouth, he continued to taste around. His tongue, she noticed, was scorching hot. Having it swirl around _everywhere_ made her want to melt like the candy in her mouth. She was growing weaker and weaker by the second. As her knees finally buckled underneath her, Natsume caught her by the waist, pulling her back up to him. He had no plans of letting her escape.

Mikan was panting. It was the first time Natsume had given such a feverish kiss to her, and she didn't know how to react. She could only (barely) stand there as she let him ravish her to no end. She didn't know how to breathe in such a situation, and having Natsume's passionate gaze lock onto hers took away any chance of a breath she got. Although she was probably suffering from lack of oxygen, she had to admit it felt _amazing_. She didn't know when, but at some point she had started kissing back. And this course of action was well received.

He lowered her to the ground and deepened the kiss, captivating her with his dark eyes. They were glazed over with something she found difficulty in describing. Was it love? Was it lust? Or was it a mix of both?

By the time he finally released her, she swore she was a hot, panting mess. He smirked at the sight of her. The jerk didn't look fazed one bit! Aside from the smoky look in his eyes, Natsume was still his same old self. On the other hand, she had been reduced to this weak, jelly-like state.

He lowered himself to her ear. "Merry Christmas," he whispered huskily, chuckling in his deep, raspy voice when she shivered. "And you're right." He rose to his knees, but did not get up from his spot on top of her. "This_ is_ fun," he smirked.

Her wits seemed to return at that moment. "I win then," she breathed, still breathless from the intensity of the kiss. He didn't fail to notice that, and his devilish (sexy) smirk widened.

"Do you really think so?"

She did win. There was no need to ask that question.

But then why did she feel like she just lost?

She looked up at the sneering devil sitting on top of her, the slightly tousled jet black hair, the cool yet blazing hot crimson eyes, and the mischievous upturn of his lips.

It was then that she came to a revelation.

So long as she loved Natsume (an eternity, basically), she would always lose to his sneaky ways.

And she wasn't even angry.

* * *

A/N: That's a wrap! Concrit greatly appreciated! Thank you so much for reading! Happy Holidays!


End file.
